Go Figure!
by virtgrad
Summary: The toys try their hand at figure drawing to pass the time.  Their crazy hijinks escalates when they ask Buzz and Jessie to pose together as live models.  Little does Jessie know that this is part of Buzz's plan
1. Center of Attention

**_Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by imagination._**  
>Voltaire<p>

* * *

><p>Buzz Lightyear thought he had been through everything. He'd been pushed out of a window, tortured by a kid, chased by a dog, punched square in the face by two different toys, crushed by a television, and almost burned alive. Buzz felt that he was prepared for anything that came his way.<p>

"Buzz, quit moving! Trying to draw over here!" Hamm shouted.

Except this.

Buzz sighed and kept still. He stood in the middle of a circle of toys. Everyone had a pack of Post-It notes and were scribbling away with a toothpick dipped in ink. Each would look up for a quick glance at Buzz and then look back down to draw.

Buzz had assumed the position of his default toy mode, standing tall with his fists on his hips. Only difference was that we was not smiling.

Woody looked up from his drawing. He folded his arms on top of the Post-It pack he was drawing on and rested his chin on his crossed arms.

"You know, Buzz, we've seen that pose a thousand times already. Do something different. How about striking one of your Flamenco dancing poses."

Buzz shot Woody a look. It was obvious that Woody was trying hard to keep a straight face, but the sheriff was clearly having way too much fun.

"Come on, Buzz. We're all waiting." Woody tapped his drawing pad with his toothpick.

"This is undignified," Buzz mumbled.

Jessie bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. At the sight of her, Buzz softened. He changed his position. He raised his right foot so that his tiptoes were touching the floor. He raised his right arm high in the air and assumed a dancer's pose. It was the same pose that Buzz had assumed when he was first switched to Spanish mode. Of course Buzz didn't know that, but the pose just felt natural to him.

"Okay, we'll go with that," said Woody as he dipped his toothpick in ink. "Hold that pose, Space Ranger!"

Mr. Potatohead groaned and balled up a sheet of paper in his hand. He tossed it behind him where the wad joined a pile of other discarded paper that was about as high as he was tall.

"I give up! Why do we gotta do this anyway?" He rubbed his hands on some tissue to get the ink off.

"No one's making you do this, Potatohead," said Wood simply without looking up from his drawing.

Mr. Potatohead looked over at his wife.

"Speak for yourself."

"Oh come on, Potatohead, this is fun," said Dolly as she dipped the tip of her toothpick in a vat of ink. "It's different."

"Different, smifferent. Let's stick with playing cards, or maybe karaoke." Mr. Potatohead glared at Woody. "There's this song I can't get outta my head, _I Shot the Sheriff_!"

Woody looked bemused, but still didn't look up as he continued with his drawing.

Mrs. Potatohead reached over and stroked his cheek. "Now now, Dear. I love watching you draw. It makes you so culturally sensitive."

As she tickled his chin, a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"Yeah? Really?"

Mr. Potatohead beamed as he picked up a clean Post-It pad and started scribbling. Mrs. Potatohead looked at Woody and winked. Woody chuckled and went back to his drawing. After a few minutes Woody looked at a watch he had laying beside him.

"Alright, everyone, time's up. Let's take a break."

Buzz let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to his empty seat between Jessie and Woody. As he sat , down he put his left hand on his right shoulder and began to rotate his right arm. He groaned as his joint made a popping sound with each arm rotation. Jessie reached out and put a hand on his thigh.

"What's wrong, Partner, getting old?"

Buzz smirked.

"You should talk, Cowgirl." He leaned closer towards her and whispered, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh, you bet," she whispered back as she gave his thigh a squeeze.

"I'm glad," he said as he kissed her cheek.

Buzz had meant it to be a simple kiss, be he lingered and began to nuzzle her cheek. The sound of her giggling gave Buzz incentive to continue. He would have do so had it not been for the sound of beeping. Annoyed, Buzz turned in the direction of the sound. It was Dolly resetting the watch.

"Alright, Guys, lets do a couple more," she said. "So, who's next?"

"Ooh, ooh! Me!" Jessie jumped out of her seat and headed to the middle of the circle.

As she assumed a pose, Buzz was so entranced by Jessie that he didn't even realize that he was chewing on his toothpick. When she turned to blow him a kiss, an unpleasant taste had filled his mouth. He had bitten right through the toothpick and the ink was staining his tongue.

"Ugh!" He coughed and vigorously tried to wipe off his tongue.

"Buzz! You okay there, Pal?" Woody gave Buzz a hearty slap on the back.

Jessie tried to hold her pose, but then doubled over in laughter.

Mr. Potatohead slapped his forehead.. "Oh, come on! What is it with you and Buzz and staying still?"

"S-sorry! I-" Jessie clutched her stomach and fell on her back with laughter.

Despite Buzz's obvious discomfort, he managed to smile. He seemed to be entranced by her laughter. With one last wipe of the tongue, Buzz leapt up and landed next to Jessie.

"B-Buzz-"

"An agent of Zurg if I ever saw one. You dare laugh at the forces of good? Cease and desist at once!"

He knelt over her and started tickling her. As she laughed and kicked, the other toys smiled broadly, even the grumpy duo Chuckles and Mr. Potatohead.

Mr. Pricklepants rubbed his chin. "Ah! I have an idea! How about Buzz and Jessie pose together."

"What?" Hamm looked up from his drawing. "Need I remind you that those two are hard enough to draw individually. That's too complicated. Show some pity!"

"Nonsense!" Mr. Pricklepants argued. "Where's your sense of challenge, Man. This will be glorious! Here is the gallant defender of truth and his ravishing beauty."

Jessie's smiled faded and she sat up. "Beauty? Me? Um..."

Buzz sensed the tension in Jessie. Woody, the ever observant one, sensed it too. He put his drawing utensils down and walked to the center of the circle.

"Jess, can I talk to you for a sec?" He stretched out his hand to her.

"Um. Sure, Woody." She reached out to take his hand. She brushed her pants off with her free hand.

As he led her away by the hand, Buzz stood up. His eyes never left the two cowfolk. When they were out of earshot, Woody whispered something in her ear. Jessie's eyes widened, and then she gasped. She tried to pull away, but Woody held her hand firmly.

"Woody, I can't!"

"Of course you can. Let's go, Jessie."

His voice was authoritative yet gentle, the voice of one that commands without really having to.

Woody continued to hold Jessie's hand as he walked towards the door. He stopped at the threshold and called back.

"Don't worry, Buddy, I won't let anything happen to her!"

"I know," Buzz said simply.

With a nod, he gave Woody permission to do whatever it was he was about to do. Woody led Jessie through the door. Before she disappeared into the hallway, she glanced back longingly at Buzz as if pleading for him to intervene. Buzz merely nodded and motioned for her to go with Woody.

When they had exited the room, Buzz continued to stare at the door intently with a laser-like focus that never ceased to amaze his comrades.

"Oh, dear, it would appear that I have caused a bit of trouble," said Mr. Pricklepants from behind.

"Not at all, Friend."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand what just happened."

"Truthfully, neither do I," said Buzz shaking his head slowly, "but I trust Woody, and I love Jessie. That's all I need to know."

The hedgehog grinned broadly. "Outstanding! I admire your loyalty towards your friends. I feel inspired to write my next production."

Buzz smiled back at the hedgehog and turned his attention back to the door. Buzz Lightyear thought he had been through everything. Since coming to Bonnie's house, he realized that he still had more to experience in life. He closed his eyes and smiled, content to wait for his best friend and the love of his life to return.

**To Be Continued**

**Hey, Peeps, pop over to my deviant art page. I've been drawing comic-book style covers for my stories. Go to my fanfiction profile and click on the link. Before you pop over there, show some love and leave a review. There are 2 more chapters to go. Until then, peace out!  
><strong>

**Virtgrad the Virtual Graduate  
><strong>


	2. Mirror, Mirror!

**_Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down._**

* * *

><p>Woody had never met a toy like Jessie. She was as stubborn as the day is long! His hand wrapped firmly around her wrist, he pulled her along the narrow hallway. Although she was going along with him, she was dragging her feet in her not so subtle passive-aggressive tirade. Woody wasn't about to give up though. He whistled the theme song to his roundup show as they walked. When they came up to the entrance of hallway bathroom, he paused.<p>

"Well, here we are."

"Um. W-we should go back." Jessie turned to face Bonnie's room. She pulled against him, but Woody held her firmly.

"We will, Jess, but first thing's first."

Woody pulled her into into the bathroom and led her to the counter. He was just about to let go of her wrist, but then hesitated. He looked her dead in the eyes. Her brows were furrowed as she stared back at him with a determined look on her face. Woody could see that as soon as he let go, she was going to bolt.

"Awww, Jessie, why is this so difficult for you?"

Her expression softened as she looked down at her boots. With his free hand, he tilted her chin up until she was looking at him again.

"Buzz was quite a spectacle today, wasn't he?" Woody asked.

Jessie perked up. "Yeah. He's the perfect model. And chewin' right through his toothpick? That was a downright hoot!"

"Umm hmm." Woody couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "The Buzz I know would never have done what he did. He never would have volunteered to be make a spectacle of himself like that. Yet, he did it anyway. Do you know why?"

"I reckon that's the kind of guy he is." She too smiled at the thought.

"There's more to it than that. He would humiliate himself a million times over just to see you smile. That's how much you mean to him. That's how much you've always meant to him.

"Look, Jess, over there in Bonnie's room is a space toy who thinks you are the most beautiful person he's ever lain eyes on. You believe that, right?"

"Yes, I do," she said softly.

"Then it's time that you saw yourself the way he sees you. I want to help you face your demons, but I can't make you. I'm going to let go now. If you run back to the room, I won't think less of you. I won't hold it against you. I won't ever bring it up again. Okay?"

Woody smiled and let go of her wrist. Jessie stepped back and rubbed the place where Woody had held on to her. She looked toward Bonnie's room, but she made no effort to run. After a few moments she turned to face Woody. She toyed with her braid, a clear sign of her nervousness.

"I'm scared, Woody, but I'm ready."

He smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Little Lady, that was downright the bravest thing I've eva' heard ya say," he said in a Texas-style drawl.

He squatted and clasped his hands palms facing up.

"Upsy daisy, Cowgirl!"

Jessie sighed and put a foot in his hands. With a grunt Woody lifted her up and high over his head. Jessie grabbed the edge of the counter. When she pulled herself up, she reached her hand down to Woody. He jumped up and grabbed it. She pulled him up. Soon, they were both standing on the counter in front of the vanity mirror. Jessie gazed at her reflection. She cringed and moved back toward the edge of the counter.

"It's alright, Jessie." Woody put his right arm around her shoulder and walked her until they were just an inch away from the mirror.

His arm was still around her shoulders. With his left hand, he gestured toward the mirror.

"Look at how beautiful you are, Jessie. Do you see? Don't look away," he said as she tried to look at anything except her own reflection. "Tell that young woman how beautiful she is, how beautiful you are."

Jessie looked at her reflection.

"I-I am beautiful."

Woody took off their hats and set them aside.

"Say it again."

"I am beautiful, Woody," she said as she looked at him.

"I already know that," he said gently. "Tell her that." He motioned to her reflection.

Jessie took a deep breath.

"I am beautiful."

"Tell her again, Jessie."

Woody untied the ribbon on Jessie's ponytail and tucked the ribbon in his belt.

"Say it again," he urged.

"I am beautiful."

He undid her braid and let her hair sprawl over her shoulders.

"Again."

Jessie stared at her reflection intently.

"I am beautiful. I-I really-"

She clasped her hands and brought them to her chest. From her reflection, Woody could tell that she was looking at herself as if for the first time.

"I really am beautiful?"

"Yes, you really are. I know that somewhere deep down you still don't believe, but at least it's a start. These things take time. You're so used to giving, you don't know how to receive even if it's a simple compliment about your beauty. And you ARE beautiful."

Woody paused to let that sink in. She seemed unsure, but soon smiled.

"Buzz loves me for me. I am beautiful!"

Jessie unclasped her hands and spread her arms out as if to inspect herself.

"I am beautiful," she said.

"You made the first step, Jess. I'm happy for you."

He turned her around and hugged her. Jessie buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Woody."

"You're welcome," he said as he stroked her hair. "We have a drawing session to finish. Ready for your closeup, Mrs. Jessie Lightyear?"

Jessie's eyes suddenly sprang open. She pushed herself away from Woody.

"Woody!"

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying. It's been two years since you two became official. It's only a matter of time so you better get used to it. Again, are you ready for your closeup, Mrs. Jessie Lightyear?"

Jessie smiled as she seemed to quickly get used to the idea of being Jessie Lightyear.

"Yeah. I am ready. Let's go!"

"'Atta girl!"

Woody picked up his hat and jumped down from the counter. He held out his arms to her. Jessie picked up her hat and then jumped into his arms. When he set her on her feet, he grabbed her hand. They exchanged a look of understanding.

"As Pricklepants would say-" Woody began.

"'It's showtime!'" they shouted in unison.

With a squeeze of his hand, they headed to Bonnie's room eager to see Buzz's reaction.

To be concluded...

_**The beauty of a woman must be seen from in her eyes, because that is the doorway to her heart, the place where love resides. **_  
>Audrey Hepburn<p>

XXXXXXXX

You likey, you reviewy.

Thanks to FanFicAddict02 for beta reading this chapter! Thanks to her, I published this chapter one week earlier than planned.


	3. Two Little Words

**_If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I._  
>Michel de Montaigne <strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Buzz, what's takin' so dog on long?" Slinky said as he looked toward the door. He then turned back to Buzz. "This wasn't part of the plan, was it?"<p>

The space toy hadn't moved from his spot since Woody and Jessie had left. His eyes had never left the door the whole time, but at the sound of Slinky's voice, Buzz finally looked away.

"No, Slink, this wasn't part of the plan." Buzz looked down at his feet. "What if Jessie heard about the plan. What if she knew what I was going to do and doesn't want to talk to me and Woody has to talk her into it and now I've ruined everything-"

"Whoa, whoa there, Buzz!" Mr. Potatohead exclaimed as he walked up to Buzz. "Relax would ya, Fella? Whatever reason Woody has for getting off from the plan, I'm sure it's a good one."

"Affirmative. Yes, yes, my apologies," Buzz said a little too quickly. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

"That's right. Relax, Buddy. Look, while we're waiting, there's something I gotta tell ya. Come 'ere for a sec. Let me let you in on a little secret." Mr. Potatohead bent his index finger in a "come hither" motion.

Buzz knelt down so that he was face to face with Potatohead. The spud turned his head to look at his wife who was chatting it up with Dolly. Satisfied that his wife wasn't paying attention, he then leaned in closer to Buzz and whispered.

"When arguing with your lady, Buzz, you have to remember two simple words," Mr. Potatohead said as he waved two fingers in the air.

"I- what?"

"You heard me, Fly Boy. These two words will solve all your problems."

"Two words," Buzz said as he rubbed his chin. "'I love you?'"

"That's 3 words, Einstein!"

"Right, right of course." Buzz rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "'I'm sorry?'"

"Meh, close but no cigar." Again Mr. Potatohead looked at his wife to make sure she wasn't paying attention.

Buzz leaned in even closer as the spud whispered something in his ear. Buzz then recoiled at what Mr. Potatohead said.

"I don't believe this." Buzz rubbed his forehead. "I can't say that!"

"It's just two simple words," Potatohead said in a matter-of-fact way. "Woody used to say them to Bo all the time."

"I can't imagine Woody saying that," said Buzz as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he did alright, just not around you. I told him to say it just like I'm telling you now. Take the high road and get it in gear, okay? Just sayin'."

Mr. Potatohead waved two fingers as he started to walk off. He stopped as if debating something. He turned back to Buzz. Buzz crossed his arms and braced himself for round of Potatohead's sarcasm. Whatever that spud was about to say, Buzz could handle it.

"Look, Buzz. I like you. I always have."

Shocked, Buzz unfolded his arms and let them fall to his side. He opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Potatohead held up a hand.

"Don't talk. Listen." This time, Potatohead spoke loudly enough so that everyone could hear. "When you first came to us, you knocked Woody off his high horse. That's why I liked ya so much from the start. You also made him a better leader just by being you. You didn't just become one of us, Buzz. You became the best of us. I like Jessie just as much and it's great to see you together. I didn't think you were going to go forward with this, but I'm glad you are. For what it's worth, you made a believer out of me. I'm happy for you."

Mr. Potatohead extended his hand to Buzz. Even though Buzz was still shocked, he reached out to shake Potatohead's hand. The other toys, who had stopped to pay attention clapped.

"Remember, it's just two simple words." Mr. Potatohead waved two fingers in the air. "And stop being so nervous. You'll do fine." He walked back to his spot beside his wife and sat down.

The Peas, who had been standing guard by the door, rolled towards Buzz.

"They're coming! They're coming!"

The other toys picked up their drawing utensils and pretended like they were drawing. Woody walked into the room.

"Hey howdy hey, Everyone! Allow me to present to all of you the roughest, toughest cowgirl in these here parts. She's the cowgirl who has it all: brains, bravery, and beauty. Heeeears, Mrs. Jessie Lightyear!"

As she walked into the room, there was an audible gasp from the others. For all appearances, Jessie looked the same as always even with her hair down. However, there was something about her that just radiated beauty and confidence. The toys got up from their spots to go over to her. Buzz stood right where he was. His teeth and fists clenched as it took every ounce of energy to control himself.

"My word, Mrs. Lightyear! You truly are a ravishing beauty!" Mr. Pricklepants bowed.

Jessie knelt and kissed his forehead. The toys moved forward to compliment her, while Buzz stood continued to stay still.

"Hey, Jess, come over here. I want you to meet someone," said Woody as he led her to Buzz. "I think you two will really hit it off."

"Lightyear, meet Lightyear. Lightyear? Lightyear!" Woody gestured between Buzz and Jessie as he spoke.

"Hello, Mrs. Lightyear." Buzz took Jessie's hand and kissed the back of it.

This time, Jessie was the one acting shy.

"Hi," Jessie said in a low voice.

Woody patted Buzz on the shoulder. "Sorry for deviating from the plan, but I had to do it."

"Plan?" Jessie looked from Buzz to Woody. "What plan?"

Woody simply smiled and went to sit down.

"Alright, places everyone. Bonnie gets home in 2 hours so let's make this quick." Woody sat down and picked up his drawing utensils. The other toys sat back down. "So, waddya got for us, Lightyears?"

Jessie looked around at everyone. They all beamed as they looked at her and Buzz. Jessie raised an eyebrow and looked at Buzz.

"What's going on here?"

Buzz took another deep breath as he looked around at everyone. They all nodded and some gave him the thumbs up. He turned to face Jessie.

"Mrs. Jessie Lightyear? I must say that I am quite smitten with that name, Ma'am. However, I must regret to inform you that you did not follow standard regulations in acquiring it. You have attained it though illegal means."

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" Jessie put a hand on her hip in that sassy, defiant way of hers.

By the stars of heaven that drove him crazy! His mouth hung open at the sight of her. He fought the impulse to lose control and turn into a stammering puddle of goo. He quickly recovered and met her challenge.

"What indeed, Mrs. Lightyear!"

Much to his delight, Buzz had found out very early on in their relationship that he could affect Jessie in a similar way that she had affected him. He reached up and cupped her cheeks. His thumbs lightly traced her upper cheeks. She sighed and closed her eyes. Buzz smiled as she relaxed into his hands. Jessie disarmed him with her feistyness. Buzz disarmed her with his tenderness. Normally, they would be locked in a battle of wills to see who would recover first. Jessie would win most of time. This time, both submitted to each other's spell without much resistance. Buzz found himself slipping further until he realized that he had a captive audience.

"Jessie," he breathed out.

Jessie opened her eyes. Buzz stood back from her. He took her hands in his and dropped down on one knee. Jessie took in a deep breath as her eyes never left his. The toys around them squealed in delight.

"Regulation 5732 section 186 states that any woman seeking a title and last name change must first be wedded to her intended."

"Buzz, I-" her voiced choked with emotion as she finally understood what Buzz had planned all along.

The whole drawing thing was a setup to get everyone together so that Buzz could ask her the most important question he could ever think to ask her.

"Jessie, will you marry me and truly become Mrs. Lightyear?"

"Oh, Buzz," she said low voice. Jessie knelt down just low enough to wrap her arms around Buzz's neck. She cradled his head and closed her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you, Mr. Buzz Lightyear!"

The others erupted in cheers. Buzz closed his eyes and returned her embrace. He tried to talk, but all his words died on his tongue. Instead, he let the moment of euphoria overtake him as he hugged her tighter. The ruckus around them continued, but neither Buzz nor Jessie seemed to notice. When Jessie pulled back, she lightly ran her fingers across his jawline.

"You're a sneaky one, Mr. Lightyear."

"The Galatic courts find me guilty as charged, Mrs. Lightyear."

Buzz was still down on one knee. He patted his raised knee to motion Jessie to sit down. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She laid her cheek against his. They held each other like that.

"Hold that pose, Lightyears!" Woody shouted.

The other toys came up behind Woody as he started drawing. They all smiled and talked amongst themselves. When Woody was finished, he held up his drawing and showed it to the newly engaged couple.

"Woody! It's beautiful," said Jessie as she took the picture from him. She hugged it to her chest. Buzz in turn, hugged her.

"Consider it a wedding gift." Woody winked. "Speaking of which, we have a wedding to plan!"

"Yes, indeed! It will be a wedding to rival that of the Royals!" Mr. Pricklepants exclaimed in his typical melodramatic way.

"I doubt that seriously," said Hamm.

As the toys continued to talk, Buzz suddenly pulled back from Jessie.

"What's wrong, Buzz."

"I- Jessie, I want you to know if you're having second thoughts..."

"Buzz,"

"...you can back out..."

"Buzz?"

"...and we can still be friends..."

"BUZZ!"

He stopped. She leaned down towards Buzz, a mere breath between their lips.

"Just kiss me already," she said with a smirk.

Buzz was about to argue when he looked past Jessie at Mr. Potatohead who was frantically waving two fingers in the air. Buzz looked back at Jessie. He brushed his lips against hers and gave in to the inevitable.

"Yes, Dear."

**THE END**

A/N:

I have good news and bad news. First, the bad news is that I'm not going to write a wedding fic for Buzz and Jessie. The good news is that I'm going to illustrate it in comic book format along with this story and my other Toy Story fanfic. If you've been keeping up with me on my on DeviantArt account, where I go by the pseudonym beginners-luck, then you've seen the picture that Woody drew for Buzz and Jessie. It's gotten 4000+ views, 200+ comments, and 200+ favorites in less than a month. Cool! It's so satisfying to know that people like your work.

As before, special thanks to FanFicAddict02 for beta reading.

If you enjoyed this, then please leave a review.

This is virtgrad the Virtual Graduate saying peace out!


End file.
